<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just last the year by parthevia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738151">just last the year</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/parthevia/pseuds/parthevia'>parthevia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I just tag all my fics as mature, M/M, Sinbad Returns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:01:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/parthevia/pseuds/parthevia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Thanks for the adventure," Sin said with his usual dazzling smile, Ja'far's hands held in his own. He couldn't lie, not to the person he was entrusting the world with— not to the man that had been there, for every little step along the beaten path. He stroked the back of his lover's hand with his calloused thumb, before letting go. "Now, go have a new one." </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jafar/Sinbad (Magi)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>just last the year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was an incomplete draft that was to be deleted soon. if anyone likes it maybe i'll finish it eventually, it's just my hiatus gift to all of you i've left hanging on my other works. it goes through sin returning and greeting each of his generals individually, before making it finally, to ja'far</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>&amp; i told you to be patient;</em>
</p><p>"Thanks for the adventure," Sin said with his usual dazzling smile, Ja'far's hands held in his own. He couldn't lie, not to the person he was entrusting the world with— not to the man that had been there, for every little step along the beaten path. He stroked the back of his lover's hand with his calloused thumb, before letting go. "Now, go have a new one." </p><p>These were the finals words given to Ja'far from his once High King, and Sin didn't look back when he heard his once-advisor drop to his knees in a frantic array of tears. The Sacred Palace was waiting, after all.</p><p>·</p>
<hr/><p>When he awoke, there was a <em>voice</em>— it wasn't as glamorous, or as impressive as he expected it to be. Rather, it was the efforts of his eyes choosing to remain shut, the hazy glow of candlelight being the only thing he was permitted to see, behind his eyelids. His body felt heavy, and strained, specifically around the left of his chest, and he wasn't certain of the logistics of how he came to lie there. Unknowingly, he stirred briefly, his body quickly becoming restless with the current predicament. The rustle of the blanket he was placed under was, inevitably, his dead giveaway. </p><p>There was a <em>voice, </em>but he didn't want to get his hopes up. After all, everything had been swallowed up long ago— his desperate plea to a magi that would do far greater things than he could ever even dream of doing. Requesting forgiveness, seeking out the redemption that he would never be worthy of. He could remember the voice of a King, reminding him of who he is. . . and the fact that they all knew he would return, for he was the High King of the Seven Seas. Rashid's essence rung true in those words, and he was able to find the solace he so craved in those last moments. </p><p>There was a <em>voice, </em>and it was nagging him to open his eyes already. "Sinbad, I saw you move, are you there?" It was one of familiarity, the tone soaked in his once great desire to cross the open seas, the man that beckoned him into that first dungeon, Baal. . . was standing in front of him, dumbfounded. "Ah, excellent." </p><p>It was Yunan. </p><p>Yunan was here, in front of him, and he appeared to be of solid matter. He could have screamed, but instead, he found no proper way to display the rapidly shifting array of emotions that were, once again, contributing to that weight in his chest. "Yunan," he took a brief look at his own fragile hands, before returning his gaze to someone that was <em>here.</em> </p><p>"Yes, your Majesty?" </p><p>Oh, how that sent the worst kind of chill straight up his feeble spine— everything was so unbearably stiff, but he knew for certain that he held no interest in formality. </p><p>"I've made tea, how you like it."</p><p>A gesture was made towards the table in the center of what appeared to be a cabin, with two elegant-looking cups placed across from each other. Floral with golden rims, the saucers they were placed on to match— porcelain. But, Sin wasn't sure if he could make it to that table. </p><p>Yet he tried.</p><p>His body was screaming in agony. </p><p>"Stay. You haven't been here for a long time, you know, Sinbad, which therefore would cause your body to. . . have seen better days, yes?" </p><p>There was a wooden chair set near the bedside, and Yunan placed himself in it, offering the steaming liquid to his guest. "Honey, instead of sugar— it's mint." Arranging himself to sit upwards, Sin accepted the cup graciously, raising it to chapped lips, and hissing when it burned his tongue. </p><p>It was overwhelmingly pleasant to feel the warmth spread to his stomach. </p><p>"How long?" He managed to get out in-between sops that allowed the tea to set his insides ablaze, intoxicated by the notion of something making him feel <em>anything.</em></p><p>Met with a smile, Yunan's light blue eyes were absolutely shimmering with contained excitement. "Three years, Sin— you've been gone from us for three years." He diligently sipped his own tea, observing the malnourished body of the forgotten King. "We were starting to think you'd never return, you know." </p><p>"What's become of the world? Sindria? Aladdin? . . . Ja'far? " </p><p>"It'd be no fun if I sat here and updated you, wouldn't it? You'll learn in time, don't overexcite yourself already." </p><p>It was all to much to process and he'd just awoken, so perhaps Yunan had the semblance of a point, but he still couldn't help but feel his mind swimming with endless possibilities and queries that would be answered, in time. </p><p>"Where are we?" </p><p>"Hush, you. I've <em>missed </em>you, Sinbad. There's been no one to stress me out, like you had chosen to do practically every hour of your waking life." The smile was consistent on Yunan's features, and he couldn't suppress the gentle bout of laughter that came from his teasing. "I should have known, though. From the moment I chose you, I knew you were going to be quite the handful." </p><p>With his drink gone, he was able to get a good look at Yunan, who, like always, looked exactly the same as he left him. "I feel like you don't age." Sin said with a frown, trying to ascertain whether or not he really did look exactly as he left him. </p><p>"You're lucky I don't throw you out, after how you spoke to me, last time. Commenting on my age, whining about how you don't trust me. . ." With a feigned pout, Yunan stood from his chair next to Sin, swiping the cup from his grasp to go replenish the tea from the teapot resting on the table. "Can you imagine the state you'd be in if you weren't here? You're barely able to move." </p><p>"How long have I been here?" </p><p>"Two days, maybe— you were unconscious, but you know I could never mistake your face." </p><p>His returned drink felt even warmer than the last one, and he was endlessly grateful for it. </p><p>He'd spent too much time taking things for granted, once upon a time. </p><p>"After you're somewhat more stable, I'll take you home." Yunan was tracing the rim of his cup with his index finger. "Well, more home than here." </p><p>"Do they hate me?" The candle was flickering away, making their shadows dance against the cabin's thick walls. </p><p>"No, Sinbad. It's as Aladdin said, you know. It was too sad for you to go. I highly doubt you'll be met with any strife." </p><p>Sin couldn't help but allow a grin to overtake him upon the mention of those that took the time to understand him, despite how far he'd fallen. Even in his darkest hours, he never truly was left to his own accord, a blue head of hair with his own King's vessel not far behind. </p><p>The only person he feared facing was Ja'far. </p><p>This was something Yunan could evidently sense, his eyes going soft as they looked at one another. "He doesn't hate you, Sin." </p><p>"Ah, he very well might. He should." </p><p>There was a comfortable silence between the pair. </p><p>"You're not a Magi anymore, are you?" </p><p>"No, just a simple magician— a wandering one, still."</p><p>"Good." </p><p>There were so many things to ask, and so many things to learn, as he hoped that this world was nothing of what he had left it to be. But it was inevitable— Sinbad was still utterly exhausted, to his dismay. The last thing he wanted to be in this moment was tired, but he wasn't exactly in the position to argue with himself. </p><p>"It's okay to rest, now. You're here, and I highly doubt you're going anywhere." His host was now taking to smoothing out the blanket he was underneath, setting their teacups on the chair as he did so. "There's much to do, and much to see, but it'll still be here when you're awake." </p><p>With a hesitant nod, he allowed himself to lay back down onto the pillow he had been given, taking a moment to stare at the texture of the ceiling, or the way the candle flame smelled, or how it felt to be able to blink his eyes. </p><p>It was, in fact, something he missed. </p><p>·</p>
<hr/><p>·</p><p>It took time. To be able to move properly, to be able to stomach what he was given, to get used to the little facts of life, once again. He was no longer entrapped in the Sacred Palace. Slowly, his body was no longer desperate to be relinquished from this earth. </p><p>His muscular physique was returning, but it didn't come without a price. Kept in the shrouds of the Great Rift for almost two months, he knew he didn't want his return to have him looking sickly, so it wasn't a huge deal. </p><p>Yunan kept his lips sealed, unwilling to disclose any information of what had gone on in the world, of what became of his loved ones.</p><p>And he wouldn't of had it any other way. </p><p>Heliohapt, which was near the confines of the Great Rift, was their initial stop. The desert-like city was relatively familiar to him, and he could recall the fond memories of his time their as they made their way through the dunes— Yunan insisted that he wear a head-covering, to protect his skin from being damaged so soon. </p><p>He felt kind of ridiculous, but didn't complain. </p><p>Requesting an audience with the King, Sin had decided that Sharrkan was likely to be the one that made him the least nervous. Having taken the man in as a child, it was evident as he grew that he was, in fact, imitating Sinbad— which, he found to be incredibly flattering. The quiet eyes that once sat in a young prince's skull were replaced with ones desperate for adventure, an uptight demeanor replaced with an easy-going swordsman. </p><p>Sharrkan looked significantly older, was his first note, as they stood in the entrance of the throne room— but this was not a formal event, as his former General seemed to be expecting. </p><p>As soon as his toxic green stare had landed on his old friend, he was out of his Kingly persona in seconds.</p><p>"Sinbad!" Came the gleeful voice, and his first statement was one that he genuinely wasn't expecting. "I <em>married </em>that blue bitch!" </p><p>Of course, he meant Yamraiha. </p><p>Sharrkan managed, for the first time, to drink him under the table that evening, declaring his victory with a flushed face, and slurred words. Sin had never felt so blessed to be unable to stand upright, his arm slung over the man's shoulder. </p><p>·</p>
<hr/><p>·</p><p>Artemyra came next on their list, something that he definitely wouldn't complain of— the women there were, undoubtedly beautiful, despite his rather sour exit from his initial visit, so long ago. The streets seemed somewhat more lively, than back then, and Yunan trailed behind him, diligently. </p><p>"I feel as though I definitely need to keep an eye on you here." </p><p>Sin bit his tongue in response. </p><p>Leading his companion through the city built in the cliffs, he wondering absently if he would be greeted by a Pisti that was like her mother— although, she certainly couldn't of changed that much in the past few years. And this remained true. </p><p>They didn't have to tread far into the confines of the Artemyran palace before an albeit, beautifully dressed in white silks, Pisti, was leaping directly onto Sinbad's back, catching him fully off guard. </p><p>"You're <em>back, </em>Sinbad!" </p><p>He was lucky she wasn't heavy, (and that she didn't have breasts to be pressed up against him). Her nose dipped into his ponytail, and she nuzzled into his neck, like a child would to her father. "You still smell like the great ocean, huh?" </p><p>She promised him she'd be making a visit to Sindria before he even got there, so to expect her in the long haul, once again— just as he had before. </p><p>He cried that evening, trying to keep it a secret from Yunan, but he still couldn't wrap his mind around the idea that everyone still <em>loved </em>him, despite all he put them through. </p><p>·</p>
<hr/><p>·</p><p>Reim stood tall as always, and he always forgot how ill this gladiatorial piece of the world made him really feel— he felt somewhat guilty in allowing Masrur to return here, when he reassigned all of his trusted attendants to their original countries. </p><p>He should have factored in how Masrur was once treated here, but it was too late for those types of regrets, anymore. At least this time, he was safe under the regards of Muu Alexius. </p><p>They met with the Fanalis at his personal home, Sinbad's knuckles rapping on the door of the now. . . soldier, and a young girl was the one to greet the pair, her cold stare directed upwards at him. She didn't look too old, but Sinbad remembered this as Masrur's eldest, Sadi— and a tall, near identical figure, was suddenly behind her. </p><p>"I could smell you." </p><p>He had always been a little weird, but that's what made him stand out, to Sin, back then. With those blank, dark eyes, he saw the man's lips quirk into a knowing smile. </p><p>"He's going to kill you." </p><p>"I know," Sin breathed out, returning the friendly expression to try and drown out his desperation to cry.</p><p>They ate dinner, with Masrur, his several children, and two beautiful wives— but, it seemed that everyone had been in on Yunan's little game of not telling Sin more than they needed to. </p><p>He had never been happier to know that everyone was flourishing as he left them, and for once, he left Reim without a pit in the bottom of his stomach.</p><p>·</p>
<hr/><p>·</p><p>His next official conquest outside of these bounds was Imuchakk, and Yunan insisted was less than thrilled with the prospective of <em>winter</em>. In a coat that was akin to one he wore as a teenager, he couldn't help but relish in the feeling of the warm fleece pressed up against his skin— it was absolutely freezing here, as usual, but he didn't much mind it. The snow they trudged through that cascaded through the mountains was a luxury, to him, now. </p><p>"Are you ready?" Yunan mused, actively unhappy about the falling temperatures, only slightly regretting assigning himself as Sinbad's escort. </p><p>He couldn't help but be fearful, but he was as prepared as he would ever be. </p><p>It felt like when he was a child, again, surrounded by the hustle-and-bustle of this grand village. As they approached the Patriarch's home, he grew even more timid, as it hadn't really occured to him that he could be <em>forgiven. </em></p><p>They had gotten a chance to speak with Pipirika, who ushered them on their way to a meeting that had been sprung on Hina through her own shell phone (created by Yamraiha and still utilized today, by the way). </p><p>"What could possibly be so important, Pipirika, I'm the Chief, not some general official to randomly meet with—" </p><p>Sinbad sheepishly smiled, feeling all too much like a little kid in the presence of an old friend. Gone from a great King to a man who could barely even say hello. </p><p>He was greeted in perhaps the most bone-crushing hug that he had ever received, being quite literally lifted off of his feet, despite the fact that he was a grown man. </p><p>"You goddamn bastard, did you have to take so long?" </p><p>Sin couldn't deny the tears that welled in his eyes as he tried to figure out what to say to the Chief, who once was a shy teenager, desperate to impress his elders. </p><p>He fleetingly thought of Rurumu, but pushed her out of his mind, knowing her death was his burden to bear a long time ago. Hina never stopped smiling. </p><p>·</p>
<hr/><p>·</p><p>He stayed in Imuchakk for a week's time, being fed chalice after chalice of heavy spirits that he definitely couldn't handle, not anymore. But Sin wouldn't of traded anything in the world to be pressed in-between Hinahoho's abnormally large children (they were nearing their teenage years, now), having grown larger than him by a huge amount. Left with the promise that he would return soon enough, preferably with a wife on his arm, they parted ways, hesitantly. </p><p>Sinbad had many more to see, even if he wished he could spend a lifetime with each individual person he had broken the trust of, long ago. </p><p>All that remained was Yamraiha, Spartos, Drakon, and Ja'far, in terms of his generals. </p><p>And Sasan, was, in fact, next— but he wasn't greeted with the icy touch he had been, in the religious city, before. He would argue that the inhabitants of this country looked <em>content, </em>rather than taking the appearance of being constantly on edge, and holier than thou. </p><p>It took too long to travel here on foot, but they had no better option in a landlocked continent, with no metal vessel, and no magi. </p><p>He mused on the time he spent in the inn, here, where Mystras was peeking out from corners, his starry eyes clinging onto every word that poured from him and his comrades' lips. </p><p>It was hard to be here, just as it had been hard in Imuchakk, but it was better left unsaid. </p><p>The castle here was vast and ornate, still predominantly revolving around the Knights of Sasan— upon being admitted entry, with the declaration that he was here to see King Spartos, as Sinbad (they hardly bought this as reason), he felt a sense of content in the Land of Purity. </p><p>This King bore resemblance to himself, but was at the same time, nothing of the man that Sinbad once knew, which was evident in their handshake— his eyes were hardened, yet had an essence of gentleness to them, especially when directed at Sin. </p><p>"Welcome back, my King." </p><p>They hadn't much time to chat, as Spartos was in fact, a busy man, as they all were, now. </p><p>He vowed to return to Sindria, knowing it would be hard to get them all together again, but he wouldn't mind their family being reunited for the first time in what felt as a century. </p><p>·</p>
<hr/><p>·</p><p>Magnostadt was a scary destination for him, for several reasons: he was not, in fact, a magician, and therefore should not have been able to gain entry into the magician's academy. The other predominant reason was just that Yamraiha was kinda temperamental when she wanted to be, especially when regarding Sin. </p><p>The Chancellor knew he was there from the moment they stepped into the property, however, and requested that he be permitted to enter, past the lines of students attempting to get past the boundaries. </p><p>She didn't wait for him to get far into her territory, as he and Yunan traversed through one hall of the city, being met with the woman as soon as they exited it. </p><p>"You!" Yamraiha shouted, stomping her way over to point a manicured finger directly in his face. "I should kill you myself, you know!" </p><p>With his own hand, he gently placed hers in his, giving the back of it an affectionate kiss. "I'm sorry, Yamraiha."</p><p>"Oh, shut up. You don't mean it." </p><p>A silver band was on her ring finger, just as he had been told, and he was immensely blessed to be in a world that had been so kind to his friends.</p><p>The mage pulled him into a hug, pressing her face into his clothed chest— he could feel the tears soaking through the fabric. </p><p>"Please don't leave us again, Sinbad." </p><p>He'd never cherished a moment with her more, which, in hindsight, he regretted later, when he was invited for a drink, and was promptly yelled at by a tipsy Yam, demanding to know why he'd behaved in such an audacious way. </p><p>But, then again, some things never changed. </p><p>·</p>
<hr/><p>·</p><p>The Sindrian air hurt, in more ways than one, as they approached by sea, purchasing the voyage with the minimal amount of gold he had on his person. Yunan was standing beside him, as the boat hit the shoreline, and he promptly grabbed onto the King's vessel's trembling right hand. </p><p>"It's going to be okay." </p><p>He had never known the magician to be so comforting, but he wasn't in the position to complain, as they strode up the pathway to the city— that had been rebuilt, precisely as he had left it. </p><p>Drakon was first, but accomplishing that task was difficult, according to Yunan— Ja'far managed the new King's schedule diligently, and would not take well to an unnamed, unmarked meeting taking place. Luckily, they had coerced Ja'far into staying away from his work today, or so he had been told via shell phone. </p><p>Weaving their way through Sindrian streets, they chose to have him cover his head here, as well, to avoid drawn attention to them, as much as two conspicuous men could. His heart-rate was heightened as soon as he caught a glimpse of the palace, <em>rebuilt precisely as it had originally been</em>.</p><p>They hadn't forgotten him. </p><p>He approached the courtyard, Yunan having dropped his hand, to a figure standing at the top of the staircase, in front of the palace door. </p><p>A man. </p><p>With amber eyes, suited for a King. </p><p>"You're <em>late.</em>" Came the voice. "Although, I should have expected you to be, <em>Sinbad.</em>" </p><p>Dragul, the reigning King of Sindria, was staring down at him with a knowing grin, unable to maintain his cold glare. </p><p>"Take off that hood, you look ridiculous. Get up here." Sinbad wasted no time in climbing up those steps that he had many times before, albeit different stone, to look at his old friend fully, now. "Are you going to call me by the right name, yet?" </p><p>Sin burst into tears, wrapping his arms around the flesh and blood of the one who had been there from the beginning, even if they were on differing sides of the battlefield. </p><p>"Of <em>course </em>not, Drakon!" </p><p>·</p>
<hr/><p>·</p><p>Night had fallen, and Sinbad had learned that they had secretly given Ja'far herbal aids to force him to sleep through the day, despite the protests made. Drakon kept the liquor away from him, reminding him that if he dared to enter the head advisor's quarters whilst intoxicated for the first time in three and a half years, he would likely not come out alive.</p><p>He promised Sin that a celebration would ensue, soon— with the other generals, visiting the country they called their home. There was much to discuss, on both personal and political terms. He was amazed by Dragul's returned appearance, feeling like a child who was arguing with an asshole in the first dungeon of Baal. Directed towards Ja'far's quarters, Drakon bid him a good evening, promising they'd continue their chat in the morning, as they had far too much to catch up on. </p><p>He stood outside of the door that was in the exact place that it once was, fleetingly wondering who had ordered the construction of this palace to be identical to how it once was, and if they did it with him in mind. </p><p>Yunan had retired to a guest room down the hall, with a frisky smile as he disappeared into the night— he was stationed nearby, just in case. </p><p>Just in case Ja'far didn't take to this well. </p><p>Just in case something went wrong. </p><p>The moon strung high in the sky, Sin took his time in inhaling deeply, trembling as his hand grasped the doorknob. </p><p>He had been reassured that Ja'far hadn't wed. </p><p>He had been reassured that Ja'far, in fact, waited for him, every night, still, even if no one would ever come. </p><p>He had been reassured that Ja'far's heart belonged solely to him.</p><p>And as he finally got the chance to lay his gaze upon Ja'far's resting frame, he didn't cry— he had, or fought back the tears for every other one of his generals, but for some reason, he felt no need to. </p><p>Sin crept into the room, and as gently as possible, he set his almost fully restored body onto the mattress, placing his palm on the side of Ja'far's face that was upwards.</p><p>He didn't look much different, which was somewhat of a relief to him. </p><p>Leaning down, he allowed his hot breath to settle itself on his once-lover's ear, murmuring a simple statement, testing to see if it would awaken the man. </p><p>"You know, I told you to go find a new adventure— but I find you almost exactly as I expected you to be." </p><p>A dagger was held to his throat, almost instantaneously, and he couldn't help but wish he'd been drugged a <em>little </em>better. But, there was nothing that would make the former assassin sleep fully off of his edge. </p><p>"Who the fuck are you." His vision hadn't come to it's senses, yet, it seemed, as he wasn't processing who was in front of him. "I recommend you speak quickly." </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>